memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fan fiction
Star Wreck Star Wreck is a finnish series of parody movies, based on Gene roddenberry's Star Trek. The ship these movies are about is the CPP Kickstart a budget-type P-fleet starship(similar to the constitution class starship in Star Trek). The main character in these movies is Captain James B. Pirk, with his loyal crew: Cmdr. Spook(Spock), Lt. Fukov(Checkov), Lt. Pulu(Sulu), and Lt. Puhura(Uhura). They are often challenged by the parody Klingon counterparts, Plingons. Later in the series of movies, Pirk gets a new ship, the CPP Kickstart II, a counterpart of the Star Trek Galaxy Class starship. With this ship, Pirk also gets a replacement crew, because mr. Spook became totally frustrated by Pirk's dumb actions, and the rest left also, except for mr. Fukov, who died in a failed suicide attack. Pirk's new crew consisted out of Cmdr. Info(data), Lt. Blondie(Paris), Cmdr. Dwarf(Worf), (more data yet to be added). After a few battles and a fight against the Korg, The Kickstart goes back into time to prevent the Korg(Borg) from killing Jeffrey Cochbrane(Zephram Cochrane), whoms music attracted Vulgars(Vulcans) who just happened to fly by the eart at the time Jeffrey turned his guitar on. Thanks to mr. Info (certainly NOT thanks to Captain Pirk), the Korg are destroyed and first contact is established. Now stranded in the 21th century, Pirk and Info go native to not disturb the timeline. Dwarf goes to work parttime in a snackbar, Pirk uses his money to eat hamburgers, and Info just wanders around. After the P-fleet project of earth is cancelled, Pirk understands that there alreade has been made unreversable damage to the timeline and goes to make P-fleet happen on his own. With the help of russia, the twistcore(Warpcore) from the Vulgar spaceship and some poor villagers, Pirk builds a huge starship, the CPP Kickstart 3. It is a parody counterpart of a Sovereign class starship. With this ship, Pirk takes over the entire planet, much like Hitler did, and builds a big spacestation where more starships are constructed. (im telling too much of the storyline already, so i'll categorize them now by movie, these are written originally by Samuli Torssonen) Star Wreck I The first Star Wreck animation was inspired by a PC game called Star Control II. Star Wreck I was drawn frame by frame using Deluxe Animation. 3d rendering programs were quite limited back in those days and I knew nothing about programs like 3d studio. So only the top-view was used and the use of sound was very limited. But this was the first animation that included speech and sound effects, although we only had three different actors... Starring Samuli Torssonen as captain Pirk, Antti Keskinen (for the first and the last time) as Mr Fukov (which is actually a real Czech surname! ) and Janne Torssonen as the captain of the CPP Ekselsseri. This movie has nothing to do with the later Star Wrecks except the characters' names. The so called story is quite simple: the CPP Potkustart is recalled to Earth after receiving a distress call. The Potkustart ("Kickstart" in English translations) must fight the enemy forces together with the CPP Ekselsseri. The story is bad, the graphics are bad, the sounds are bad and the so called acting is very bad. This is a classic! And this is a challenge for the Finnish audience; I bet you can't make out every word in this movie... Star Wreck II Star Wreck II: The Old Shit again features Samuli Torssonen as the voice of captain Pirk, Rudi Airisto as Mr Spook and Janne Torssonen as Mr Fukov. Antti Keskinen (the previous Mr Fukov) was unavailable so we decided to give the role to Janne. "The Old Shit" refers to Pirk's ship. If you noticed in Star Wreck I the Potkustart was based on the re-fitted constitution class starship from the Star Trek movies, but in this part it is the good old model from the original Star Trek series. So Pirk's ship in this movie is "the old shit". Something about this was mentioned in the first version of the movie but I left it out since it was quite far fetched :) The second Star Wreck is much better than the first one in every possible way. The space effects and the bridge were rendered in 3D for the first time and more sounds and music were added to get the right mood. The 3D graphics look a bit out-dated today. I think they fit the original Star Trek series mood quite well, although this wasn't the idea back in 1994. The graphics were originally rendered in 320x200 with 256 colors. We didn't use more actors than before but the acting is much better. This time we used slapstick humor (on purpose!) and it actually works very well at times. Star Wreck II also brought Rudi Airisto to the production team. His job was to convert "the things wrong in Star Trek" to humor. Pirk's mission is to go to the Ficus sector and destroy any Plingon ships encountered...The main story may sound quite simple again but before firing a single shot at the enemy, the crew of the Potkustart must solve some serious problems occuring inside the ship... Captain Pirk and the rest of the crew were given their personalities for the first time. You could say that James B. Pirk is the worst captain in P-Fleet. He's a moron, a typical anti-hero character. And how on earth did he get his command? Nobody knows, but he has a dark secret. Star Wreck III Star Wreck III continues Pirk's fumbling voyages. Our heroes are sent to explore a possible Romuclan attack plan on a backwater space station, and of course all hell breaks loose again. Pirk now commands a brand new starship, thanks to an accident (Mr Fukov) that wiped out the old Potkustart in Star Wreck II... Again, some improvements in graphics, a more complicated storyline and lots of new, tasteless humor. Many consider Star Wreck III the funniest movie in the series so far, although some have said that Pirk's swearing was a bit excessive. Generally people liked Pirk's mean attitude. Star Wreck III also started the now traditional red-shirted security guard jokes. Star Wreck IV Star Wreck IV: The Kilpailu ("kilpailu" is Finnish for "competition") is the fourth movie in the Star Wreck series. More detailed 3d models were used, stereo sound was added and the ship-interior graphics were done again from scratch. The animation resolution was changed from 320x200 to 451x338. This was originally the first animation to be edited in a Windows based program called Ulead Media Studio. I have to say that having only four audio tracks was quite frustrating ! The special effects were again composited frame by frame on Autodesk Animator Pro. I thought that it would have been too painful to create them in 3D Studio rel. 4. The new characters were drawn by our budding graphical artist, Rudi Airisto. He would like to apologise for the silly-looking Turenki graphics - the palette simply ran out of colors ;-) Spook couldn't bear Pirk's incompetence anymore, so he resigned and returned to Vulgarus to become a master Yoga. So, this is Mr Info, Spook's replacement. Played by Petri Lehtinen. Being a robot, Info is immune to Pirk's insults, but is at least as irritating as good old Spook. Star Wreck IV½ The Potkustart bridge is manned by unexperienced officers who are incapable of making the difficult choices in life - such as whether or not to return fire. While the Potkustart soaks up damage, Captain Pirk finds himself in deadly one on one combat with a weird monster . Pirk wanted to be a hero so the computer picked a hallu-simulation called "Andy Bones: Alone in the Dark". The halludeck control circuitry was damaged in the Warturkey's initial attack, so Pirk must defeat the monster before he can leave the simulation. Armed with a whip and a revolver, will Pirk survive? The fate of the CPP Potkustart is once again in the hands of Captain James B. Pirk. Has he run out of his famous cunning and blind luck ? That's just plain impossible ! Star Wreck V no info available yet Star Wreck VI no info available yet this page will be completed later.